The pipes for injecting gasoline into engines are normally made of stainless steel, preferably austenitic steel, which in addition to having good mechanical properties also has optimal resistance to corrosion caused by the gasoline. Stainless steel pipes or tubes have already been proposed; at whose ends a respective enlarged or pointed oval head is welded which has maximum diameter greater than the outer diameter of the pipe. The head is intended to abut against a receiving seat, in use, e.g. formed in a mouth or relief in an injector body or in a pump body or “fuel rail”.
As is known, when a liquid or fluid flows through a pipe, it is affected by electric charges due to the so-called “triboelectric” effect. In such a manner, galvanic currents are generated in the pipe that in the long run can compromise effectiveness of the welding, with consequent fuel leaks, injection pressure lowering and engine performance drop.
Moreover, during manufacture it is necessary to carry out two welds, operations which require the use of sophisticated and costly equipment as well as personnel with a high level of training.